


The Knight of Treachery

by chaldea_archivist



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, just mentions of morgan le fay, only tagged with apocrypha bc it's about mordred, she's just a plot device here, she/her pronouns for mordred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaldea_archivist/pseuds/chaldea_archivist
Summary: There was nobody who loved (and hated) Artoria more than Mordred.
Kudos: 21





	The Knight of Treachery

**Author's Note:**

> hi howdy hey this is my first fate work, please forgive if characters are ooc

Mordred had always loved her father.

As a child, Mordred had been told it was her right - her destiny - to take the King of Knights' throne. Her mother was obsessed with the idea. And to an extent, Mordred loved that thought too. But before all that, she loved Arthur - even before she knew that the King was her father.

Becoming a Knight of the Round Table was, in Mordred's eyes, the greatest achievement of her life. It wasn't just that she was incredibly proud of her skills with her sword, or that she was happy that Morgan saw fit to reccomend her. It was that becoming a Knight brought her closer - oh so much closer - to Artoria's side.

So when Morgan told Mordred that she was Artoria's child, Mordred was happier than she'd ever been in her life. The fact that Artoria herself didn't know was no problem - Mordred could just tell her!

Mordred waltzed off to go speak to the King of Knights, practically humming to herself as she did.

-X-X-

_  
**"You are not my child."**   
_

Those words rang out in Mordred's ears as she stormed out of the castle, growling to herself. Everyone she passed looked afraid - they hadn't seen this side of Mordred before, after all. They hadn't seen the hatred for others that lurked in the knight. After all, she'd always been kind and pleasant to everyone else - just as a knight should be. But after the rejection from her father, Mordred had no desire to be a proper knight.

"I'll show you... if you won't give me the throne, I'll take it!"

-X-X-

Blood.

It flowed into Mordred's eyes, staining her armor and her clothing underneath. There was a cut on her forehead - one of Artoria's soldiers had slashed her. But that, and all of Mordred's other wounds, were meaningless right now. Mordred tightly clutched Clarent, approaching Artoria.

"Father."

The battle was a bloody whirlwind of steel and sparks. Clarent meeting Excalibur, Rhongomyniad meeting Mordred's armor. Both king and knight fought harder than they had ever fought before.

But eventually, as all things do, the battle came to an end.

Mordred felt the spear go through her stomach, and cried out. She dropped to her knees, still tightly clutching Clarent in one hand. Blood flowed from her wound after Artoria yanked the mighty lance out, and Mordred's vision began to go dark.

"Father... why?!"

Artoria regarded Mordred with cold green eyes, and as the Knight of Treachery's vision went black, the king's words rang out in her ears.

"You could never be a king."

-X-X-

The King of Knights turned away from the corpse of her so-called son. But suddenly, searing pain erupted from her back, as Mordred's dead, cursed body swung Clarent. The blade cleaved into Artoria's back, leaving a mortal wound.

And in the shadows, Morgan smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my first foray into fate fic! i'm aware that the ending part might not be entirely accurate to how things went down in fate, but. yeah. i don't have a good defense for that!


End file.
